


what can i even call this

by mikedodds



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, does it make it better or worse that im a little bit drunk, im sorry i just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: dodds + barba + amaro + carisipure (unrealistic) fluff for the most self indulgent ot4 ive ever written in my whole lifeim sorry but also im not
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Kudos: 17





	what can i even call this

Sonny is not quite sure how he got this lucky. He has his phone propped up against books on his desk, facetiming Nick who’s got the sweetest grin on his face while he listens to Sonny’s stories from his week (complete with excitable hand gestures). Eventually Nick asks about Barba, and Sonny points his phone towards Liv’s office where Barba is standing in the doorway clearly discussing something important with the Lieutenant. Nick reminds him through soft giggles not to get caught slacking, and Sonny smirks while he replaces his phone against the stack of books that conveniently help to conceal it. 

From across the room, Barba raises his eyebrow at Carisi’s loud laughter and wanders over to lean on the end of Carisi’s desk.

“Rafa!” Sonny says, almost too loud and causing Barba to wince a little. Carisi reaches for his phone and points it at Barba, who takes it from him with a smirk and waves to Nick. They don’t say a lot - Amaro has to run into the other room to check that Zara is alright (she is, false alarm), and Barba worries about slacking off too hard. He says goodbye to Nick after exchanging hushed words and hands the phone back to Carisi. Sonny’s eyes sparkle and he, much more calmly this time, starts telling him how Mike is.

Dodds isn’t around at the moment, and Carisi takes this opportunity to wax lyrical about his boyfriend to his other boyfriend, giving occasional upwards glances to Liv’s office. From the desk to Carisi’s right, Amanda shakes her head at him with a smile on her face. It’s pretty obvious to everyone else that the Lieutenant can see Carisi talking animatedly at his phone and only occasionally flipping over a case file to actually inspect it. Benson likes to be discreet, but she knows that they rarely get a good chance to talk and it’s not like it isn’t worth it to see the big smile on three of her co-workers’ faces when Amaro is on the other end of a phone call.

When Dodds returns to the precinct, he immediately catches wind of Sonny’s voice and briskly walks over to his desk, where Barba is also seated after having given up on the pretense of getting anything useful done today and instead opting to listen to his partners’ mindless chatter. His eyes light up a little brighter when he catches sight of Mike, who also pulls up a chair and leans over to poke his head into the frame of Sonny’s phone camera. Nick waves, and Mike offers a toothy grin before restoring his position and straightening out his jacket.

“Everyone’s here.” Sonny says, eyes sparkling. Rafael can’t help but smile, his cheeks warm and rosy. Mike watches with affection as Zara hops into the frame and Nick has to balance her on his lap without knocking his phone over. They could be anywhere in the whole world, the only thing that matters to them right now is having each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin hope u liked it


End file.
